Mobile devices are widespread in today's society. For example, people use cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, pagers, tablet computers, etc. to send and receive data wirelessly and perform other operations from countless locations. Moreover, advancements in mobile device technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's devices, enabling users to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
Being able to robustly detect that a mobile device user is riding in a moving vehicle such as a car, bus, truck, etc., can be leveraged by a variety of applications for enhanced functionality. Thus, systems, methods, and devices for detecting that a mobile device is riding in a vehicle are desired.